


nine millimeter shot

by Madame



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Gun snark, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 01:19:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1839169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame/pseuds/Madame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started when he didn’t return his Walther PPK nine millimeter shot.</p><p>“Really Bond?” Q said, standing to the side of the room during James’ debrief, “24 hours into the mission and you feed it to a Komodo dragon?”<br/>“Unavoidable.”<br/>Q raises a skeptical eyebrow, “...I’m sure,” he sighs. “Well at least you got use out of the radio, should count for something.”<br/>“Keeping a tally now?”<br/>“Something like that,” said Q as a corner of his mouth rose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	nine millimeter shot

**Author's Note:**

> Very sorry this is unbetaed and I am a terrible self proof reader.

It started when he didn’t return his Walther PPK nine millimeter shot.

 

“Really Bond?” Q said, standing to the side of the room during James’ debrief, “24 hours into the mission and you feed it to a Komodo dragon?”

“Unavoidable.”

Q raises a skeptical eyebrow, “...I’m sure,” he sighs. “Well at least you got use out of the radio, should count for something.”

“Keeping a tally now?”

“Something like that,” said Q as a corner of his mouth rose.

 

“Here,” Q said as he hands over another black box “Be a dear and try not to lose this one now?”

James smirked and took the box.

 

“That will be all thank you Bond anything else you’d like to add?” asks one of the MI6 agents tasked to debrief him from the latest mission in Paro.

“Just one,” he said and winked at Q standing to the side of the room again. “I misplaced the gun again I’m afraid.”

Q pursed his lips, “Unavoidable I imagine.”

“Quite.”

 

James finished the mission in Lime and shipped back to the UK late December. His belongings were the clothes he wore and a small black box.

“Unavoidable misplacement of the PPK again Bond?” Q asked later in what was becoming a regular debrief.

“Of course not Q.” he replied and brought out the small black box, “Merry Christmas.”

The Quatermaster raised his eyebrows and took the box lifting the lid carefully, “Ah...yes, well, you returned it I suppose... just in a few more pieces than I gave it to you in.”

“C4 tends to do that to a gun, I think I managed to retrieve most of it.”

Q looked up as the other man loomed over him a little now and licked his lips, “Trigger seems to be missing.”

Bond smile widened a little, “I’ll see what I can do.”

 

The next time 007 got back from a mission Q found a lump of metal and plastic on his desk with the tag

“With love, from Naples”

Q smiled to himself.

 

It became a game after that, James giving back the PPK to Q in a variety of ways, fine dust from Brasilia, 3 regular squares from Beirut and Q’s favorite; a sculpture of Big Ben handpainted in a Union Jack from Kanpur. Q liked to liken them to birds caught and presented to their masters by grateful cats.

 

But there were the times when it became a little  more .

 

Like the time where James lent into Q’s ear in the deserted corridor because really that air filtering system was loud and he didn’t want Q to miss anything, and told him M would like to see him while James lips brushed the shell of Q’s ear and gently hummed once he’d relayed the message which left both of them with blood rushing to their groins and Q a little breathless through the meeting with M.

 

Or when Q on one of his rare trips to the shooting range to show James some new features he’s added to the PPK and when Bond raised his arm to fire, trailed his fingers along his arm, showing him which buttons do what.

 

Especially the time when Bond walked into Q’s office one day when Q had his back to the door, standing in front of his desk and James pressed his body behind Q, touching chest to thigh and placed his hot mouth at the nape of his neck and breathed against the C7 vertebrae before simply exiting the room again.

 

Something shifts a little to the right when James leaves a hickey, high on the side of Q’s neck and Q does nothing to hide it in the weeks that it takes to fade or when Q brushes his fingers down Bond’s thigh or arse as they pass in the corridors. It becomes something of a habit for James to whisper in Q’s ear when needs to tell him something and end the message with a nip to the shell of his ear or Q to send semi colon, close bracket to shop window signs when James walks by them.

 

When their mouths touch for the first time  since they started this game, in the thankfully empty corridor near M’s office, and lips slide over lips, hands grasp at jackets and stupid cardigans, all of the measured pace of the game so far flies out of the proverbial window. 

Bond pushes him to the wall takes him into his mouth there and then with Q panting as James uses his deft mouth to bring the other to the edge and over, gasping his name as his comes, fingers clenching the back of James’ jacket. A short while later Q showed him how talented his fingers really were as James braced himself against the wall and Q murmured in his ear with red bitten lips, describing just what he’d let Bond to do to him. After, when James has come with a grunt that could have been a “Q” and they’re both heavily breathing each other’s air. Q brings out a handkerchief like he'd planned this all day, and cleans them up. They go their separate ways with a quip of

“Not bad for the old school, Bond”

“From the sounds coming out of your mouth, it was much better than ‘not bad’ Q”, And for the next few days it’s back to the sly touches.

Moneypenny nearly caught them at one point, Q had about to slip his hand under the back of James’ jacket and James about to lean in to tell Q about how he lost the latest PPK as the lift doors shut when she quickly slips in and they have to hastily maneuver away, Q’s cheeks a little hot.

 

Q shows Bond an old corridor he’s found, “Probably used as an emergency safe access route into one of the control rooms.”

“The main point is it’s not being used anymore,” James grunts.

Q smiles smugly, “Blunt as ever but yes, exactly.”

Again it’s backs against walls, hot lips on necks followed by teeth that bite into tender skin and mouths that gasp in pleasure. They have a little more success on skin to skin contact this time, Q manages to open James’ shirt kisses his collarbones as James moves his hands down and around Q’s arse. Q groans as a thigh is pushed between his legs creating  just  enough friction and he bucks his hips against the pressure causing James’ breath to come out more unevenly. 

“Did you bring any lube?” Q manages to gasp out as James bites at the junction between his neck and shoulder

James grits his teeth, “No, fuck.”

“Some agent you are I thought you were meant to be prepared for anything.”

“I’m not the one with the IQ as high as their divisions budget.”

“Well I didn’t think you’d be this eager.”

“Bullshit.”

“Okay yes but I’m searched everyday, can’t really bring that in without a few eyebrows raised, you’re supposed to be the covert agent, I just push buttons remember?”

“I honestly didn’t think you’d still talk this much with an erection”

“I have a large concentration span, and this” Q gestured between them “Isn’t taking up  too much”

“Oh am I boring you?” James said with a smirk and pressed a deliciously hard thigh to Q’s cock.

Q moaned a bucked once, “If you don’t start moving  something I will shoot you with your own PPK”

James drew back his thigh and pressed in again, repeating the movement as Q moved with him, claiming James’ mouth again.

“W-wait” Q gasped “I have an idea”

“You surprise me,” James purred, trailing his lips down Q’s pale neck.

“Look no...if I..” Q said as his lifted one leg and hitched it around James’ hip.

“I think I’m starting to like this idea,” he said as he lifted Q’s thighs and pressed him to the wall more. Chests touching and creating a beautiful amount of friction around the level of their hips, Q with now both feet off the floor and cocks rubbing through layers of boxers and trousers, which he soon sorted out.

They both moaned as their cocks touched and they were soon slickly moving from their precum. James kissed and bit against Q’s neck at each roll of his hips, he brought a hand between them and started stroking them both off

“I don’t think I’ll last much longer if you keep that up.”

“Exactly,” James groaned against his shoulder.

Q came once they quickened the pace, moaning his name again as he did.

James carefully placed Q’d legs on the floor again, still supporting the Quartermaster as he got his breath back. He started stroking himself off before Q put a hand on his.

“Oh no, time for me to return the favour don’t you think?” Q slid to his knees and took the head in his mouth, coating it in saliva before releasing it with an obscene pop, smirking at James’ laboured breath and taking most of it back in his mouth, moving back to the tip and repeating, gradually quickening the pace as James’ hands found to mop of bobbing hair and his voice became louder from small groans to a louder moan of,

“Fuck, Q” as he came into Q’s mouth who then proceed to swallow politely

“Maybe warning next time?” Q said as he swabbed a bit of cum from the corner of his mouth.

“Oh I don’t know, keeps you on your toes,” James breathed as he kissed Q, tilting his chip up and tasting himself on the Quartermaster’s tongue.

Q pulled back with a, “Same time next week Mr Bond?”

“Not sure if I can last all week Quartermaster, besides despite the charming atmosphere of the place, can’t help but think something softer and horizontal will be in order”

“Practical as ever 007, Lets see what I can do hm?”

**Author's Note:**

> So I found this fic in my Google drive that I'd written two years ago or so? and uh first foray into writting actual m/m smut but i thought I'd post it up, I'm never going to write any more of this and I didnt realise how far I'd got with it. Also yeah writting wise I had little knowledge so it's pretty weak.
> 
> hatters-art.tumblr.com


End file.
